Wiedersehen
by Nuya
Summary: Spielt während Buch 3, Sirius Flucht aus Askaban.  Doch hier sehen sich Remus und Sirius nicht erst in der heulenden Hütte wieder, sondern schon ein paar Wochen vorher.


**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, die Geschichte gehört mir.

**Pairing:  
><strong>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (slash)

**Zusammenfassung:  
><strong>Sirius flieht aus Askaban und taucht bei Remus unter, bevor der als Lehrer für VgddK nach Hoghwarts aufbricht. Und neben einer alten Freundschaft entdecken sie auch ihre tot geglaubten Gefühle wieder füreinander. Als wäre Askaban nie gewesen.

**A/N:  
><strong>Spielt während Buch 3, Sirius' Flucht aus Askaban. Doch hier sehen sich Remus und Sirius nicht erst in der heulenden Hütte wieder, sondern schon ein paar Wochen vorher.

**Wiedersehen**  
>von Nuya<p>

Remus Lupin sitzt mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey in seinem Jadegrünen Ohrensessel. Die Beine lässig halb ausgestreckt und aufgestellt, den Blick starr auf das Feuer im Kamin gerichtet, sinniert er über die Zukunft, die vor ihm liegt.

Er würde an den Ort zurückkehren, der ihm einst alles bedeutet hatte. Den Ort, an dem er Freunde gefunden hatte. Er, der Werwolf.

Remus hebt das Glas, und prostet in die Luft. „Auf dich, Prongs." Freunde, die bereits gestorben waren.

Ohne den Blick von dem Feuer zu nehmen, setzt Remus das Glas an seine Lippen und nimmt einen großzügigen Schluck. Die Flüssigkeit beißt in seine Zunge und brennt sich seine Kehle herab. „Und auf Lily." Er nimmt wieder ein Schluck. Die Bitterkeit seiner Stimme hätte seine Freunde erschrocken, hätten sie die Gelegenheit gehabt, sie heute zu hören. Remus bemerkt schon gar nicht mehr die Trauer, die sich aus den Tiefen seines Herzens an die Oberfläche kämpft. Trauer um die, die bereits vergangen sind und Trauer um jene Verluste, die er in seinem Leben noch erleben wird. Remus ist rührselig, dass steht außer Frage. Anstatt sein Leben und den nun anstehenden neuen Abschnitt seines Lebens, mit Freude in seine Gedanken aufzunehmen, lässt er sich hängen und trinkt Feuerwhiskey.

„Und auf dich, Padfoot", sagt er nun leiser und sein Blick fixiert sich auf die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas. Sirius Lieblings Whiskey.

Remus schwenkt es leicht hin und her. Ein erstickter Laut dringt aus ihm heraus. Die Trauer bellt in die Stille wie ein ängstlicher Hund. Er möchte Lachen, obwohl ihm so sehr nach Weinen zumute ist.

„Sirius ...", haucht er atemlos. Das Glas erneut an seinen Lippen, leert er es in einem Zug. Er schließt die Augen, lehnt den Kopf zurück und entspannt sich. Er gibt sich seinen Gefühlen hin. Der Sehnsucht nach seinen Freunden, der Wut, der Traurigkeit über ihren Tod oder ihr Verschwinden.

Remus Lupin schläft ein, noch bevor die ersten Tränen über seine Wangen laufen.

Ein Schaben an der Tür lässt ihn langsam aus dem Schlaf gleiten. Remus öffnet die Augen, als er sich des Geräuschs bewusst wird. Angespannt bleibt er in seinem Sessel sitzen. Die Klingel hatte er ausgestellt, und den schweren Türklopfer aus Messing hatte er von der Tür abgeschraubt. Er wollte seine Ruhe. Fanden die Muggel keinen Türklopfer oder hörten sie keine Melodie, nachdem sie mehrfach auf den Klingelknopf gedrückt hatten, dann gingen sie wieder.

Doch das Schaben erstirbt nicht, es nimmt vielmehr an Intensität zu.

Remus reibt sich müde die Augen. Vielleicht ist es ein betrunkener Muggel, der sein Nachtlager in dem windgeschützten Hauseingang aufschlägt. Oder der Wind hatte Äste von den Bäumen geweht und sie vor die Tür getrieben.

Das Schaben nimmt noch weiter an Penetranz zu und nun können die feinen Werwolfohren auch ein leises, fiependes Wimmern ausmachen.

Ist es ein Hund, der da vor seiner Tür steht und so beharrlich um Einlass bettelt?

Sofort flackert das Bild eines großen, schwarzen Hundes vor Remus Augen auf. Groß, schlank und mit zerzaustem Fell stand der Hund vor ihm, als er sich das erste Mal verwandelt hatte. Als Sirius sich zum ersten Mal an Vollmond als Animagus zu ihm gesellt hatte. Diesen stolzen Hundeblick würde er nie vergessen.

Das Jammern und Wimmern des Hundes vor Remus Tür im Hier und Jetzt nimmt zu, und als Remus einen Blick hinaus wirft, sieht er, dass dicke Regentropfen auf die Erde fallen. Auch der Wind hat an Kraft zugenommen, bewegt die großen, kahlen Baumkronen wie massive Glocken vor und zurück.

Remus seufzt. Er kann diesen Hund unmöglich draußen lassen. Er hofft allerdings inständig, dass sein Mitbewohner für diese Nacht wenigstens stubenrein ist.

Remus steht auf und geht zur Haustür. Ruhig redet er den Hund ein, bevor er durch den Türspion sieht. Niemand zu sehen. Ob der Hund allein unterwegs ist?

„Ruhig, ganz ruhig, ich lass' dich ja rein." Remus hatte den Türgriff kaum gedreht, als sich ein großer, zotteliger, magere Hund gegen die Tür drückt und sich durch den winzigen Spalt zwängen will. Aufgerichtet reicht er Remus sicher bis zur Hüfte, stellt dieser fest. Er öffnet die Tür ganz und beobachtet, wie der Hund ein paar Schritte in den Flur läuft. Remus schließt die Tür ohne den Neuankömmling aus den Augen zu lassen. Nass war der Streuner nicht geworden, stellt er mit prüfendem Blick fest. Ein kleines Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen. Sirius hatte oft nach nassem Hund gerochen. Der Hund bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu dem Zauberer um und fixiert seine klaren, dunklen Augen auf Remus. Dieser durchdringende Blick, dieses Gefühl, dass durch ihn hindurch gesehen wird, lässt Remus erschaudern.

Der Hund lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Remus nähert sich ihm langsam und geht vor dem Tier auf die Knie. Er streckt seinem neuen Mitbewohner vorsichtig die Hand entgegen und lässt sich beschnuppern. Er lacht leise auf, als er die raue Hundezunge über seine Handfläche lecken spürt. „Wärst du ein bisschen kräftiger, sähst du Padfoot unglaublich ähnlich", sinniert er leise.

Seine Trauer frisst sich erneut durch ihn hindurch und binnen weniger Augenblicke kippt die Stimmung.

Remus Hände krallen sich in das dichte Hundefell und sein Kopf sackt schwer gegen das Tier. Die Tränen waren erneut an die Oberfläche gestiegen und Remus hat nicht genügend Kraft sie zurück zu halten. Haltlos schluchzt er, lehnt sich an den warmen Körper neben sich. Immer wieder streicheln seine Hände zittrig über das verfilzte, verschmutzte Fell, doch Remus klammert sich an die Wärme die von diesem Körper ausgeht, an die bloße Existenz dieser Gesellschaft.

Der Hund beginnt zu winseln, stimmte ein in die traurigen Laute, die von Remus ausgehen. Für Remus klingt es wie beruhigende Worte, die ihm die Traurigkeit nehmen sollen.

Und dann verschwindet das Fell.

Remus bemerkt es nicht sofort, doch der Hund beginnt sich zu verändern. Die mageren Hinterläufe werden länger und auch die Vorderläufe, die unruhig auf dem Boden tänzeln, werden länger. Menschliche Füße bilden sich, und Arme, an denen sich wiederum Hände bilden. Die Hundeschnauze fällt in sich zusammen und der Schwanz verschwindet. Und Remus Hände streicheln nicht mehr über verlaustes Hundefell, sondern über vernarbte, aschfahle Haut.

Remus hält inne, reißt die Augen auf, vor Überraschung und vermutetem Wahnsinn.

Und Sirius nimmt lediglich die Arme hoch und umarmt den völlig apathischen Freund, der in Tränen aufgelöst und völlig verwirrt vor ihm sitzt.

Fest presst er den älteren Mann an seine nackte Brust. Remus Hände krallen sich nun nicht mehr in das dichte Fell, er krallt sich in Sirius Haut fest, hinterlässt tiefrote Striemen und Remus schreit auf; vor Schmerz und Freude, vor Sehnsucht und Angst, als er Sirius' heisere, dunkle Stimme an seinem Ohr hörte. Nur ein Hauch von Stimme, als möchte er gar nicht gehört werden.

„Ich bin wieder da."

Sie halten einander eine Ewigkeit. Jedenfalls so lange, bis Remus sich beruhigt hat und mit geschlossenen Augen in Sirius' Armen liegt. Der abgemagerte Animagus sitzt mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand gelehnt und genießt Remus' feste Umklammerung. „Wenn ich hier noch eine weitere Stunde sitze bin ich erfroren, Rem."

Abrupt richtet Remus sich auf. Er sieht Sirius an, sieht die feine Gänsehaut die den gesamten Körper seines Freundes überzogen hat. Eilig steht er auf und hält ihm die Hand hin, hilft ihm auf.

„Ein warmes Bad, und dann ins Bett", beschließt Remus, als er sich Sirius genauer ansieht. Ohne Widerrede zu erwarten oder zuzulassen, schickt er ihn mit einem Blick ins Badezimmer. „Ich lösche nur schnell das Feuer und bin gleich bei dir." Sirius nickt und geht dann in die gewiesene Richtung.

Remus sieht ihm nach und rauft sich die Haare.

Ganz glauben, dass er nicht doch dem Irrsinn verfallen und einer Sinnestäuschung erlegen ist, kann er nicht. Er hebt seine Hände vor sein Gesicht und schnuppert an seinen Fingern. Sirius riecht wie Sirius - nun ja, mehr wie ein halbtoter Hund, aber irgendwie eben doch wie Sirius immer gerochen hatte. Remus kann ihn berühren, sich von ihm halten lassen. Er hatte Sirius wieder, aber dieser sah schrecklich aus.

Nichts ist mehr übrig von dem kräftigen jungen Mann, der Sirius in ihrer Schulzeit gewesen ist. Askaban zehrt an einem, so viel ist sicher. Der Werwolf sinniert über das wohltuende Schaumbad für seinen Freund, während er das Kaminfeuer löscht und zu ihm geht.

Sirius steht vor der Badewanne und zieht die vor Schmutz starre Kleidung aus, und Remus erhascht einen Blick auf die unzähligen frischen und alten Narben auf Sirius Rücken. Bevor dieser sich in die Wanne setzt und sich erschöpft zurück lehnt, tritt Remus ganz ein in das Bad und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Sirius behält die Augen geschlossen, als Remus sich neben die Badewanne stellt und das Wasser eine Winzigkeit heißer stellte. Er öffnet eine Flasche mit Badezusatz und gibt eine großzügige Menge in das Wasser. Sofort bildet sich Schaum, den Remus mit beiden Händen über die gesamte Oberfläche verteilt. Hier und da färbt sich das Wasser bereits dunkel, als sich Schmutz von Sirius Haut löst, verkrustetes Blut einweicht und Askaban von seinem Körper gewaschen wird.

Sirius entspannt sich sichtlich, als das Wasser immer höher steigt und der Schaum sich wie eine Decke über ihn legt.

Remus dreht das Wasser ab und beobachtet den gezeichneten Mann, der in seiner Badewanne liegt.

Als ob Sirius Remus Blick spüren kann, öffnete er nach wenigen Augenblicken die Augen. Dunkle Iriden fangen Remus Blick ein und ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielt die Lippen des Zauberers. „Es geht schon besser", flüstert er leise, die Stimme noch immer nicht kräftig genug, um laut zu sprechen.

Remus sieht, dass es Sirius schwer fällt die Augen offen zu halten. Zärtlich legt er Sirius eine Hand auf die Stirn und streichelt langsam herunter bis zu Sirius' Kinn. „Mach die Augen zu, ich werde nicht weggehen."

„Versprichst du es?" Angst, Hilflosigkeit.

„Ja." Remus lässt die Hand auf Sirius Wange liegen, streichelt das von Bart überwucherte Gesicht seines Freundes. Er nimmt die Seife und lässt die andere Hand über den Rand der Badewanne ins Wasser gleiten, berührt Sirius' Oberschenkel und fängt an, ihn zu waschen. Schmutz, Blut - und Remus war sich sicher, dass auch ein paar Flöhe ertranken - lösen sich im Wasser auf und werden als dunkle Flecken in den weißen Schaum aufgesogen. Remus säubert noch Sirius Gesicht und seine Haare, eher er innehält.

Mit einer kaum sichtbaren Bewegung zauberte er das dreckversetzte Badewasser aus der Wanne. Noch bevor Sirius erneut zu frieren beginnt, dreht Remus den Wasserhahn wieder auf, noch eine Spur heißer als vorhin, und lässt die Wanne erneut vollaufen. Dieses Mal bleibt der Schaum weiß.

Remus hat eine Idee. Er steht auf und zieht sich aus.

Sirius murrt aufgrund der fehlenden Berührung. „Du wolltest nicht gehen", beschwert er sich, Sekunden bevor er Remus Hände in seinem Nacken spürt.

„Ich gehe auch nicht. Rutsch ein Stück nach vorn, ja?", bittet Remus und lässt seine Hose und sein Hemd auf den Fußboden fallen. Vorsichtig klettert er zu Sirius in die Badewanne, setzt sich hinter ihn und zieht Sirius dann zu sich.

„Viel bequemer", lobt Sirius schmunzelnd, während er sich an Remus Brust anlehnt. Seine Stimme klingt beinahe schon wieder so dunkel wie früher.

Der Werwolf umschlingt seinen Freund, lässt seine Hände über Sirius' Bauch und Brust gleiten, befeuchtet nach und nach die langen Haare des Mannes mit dem sauberen Wasser und massiert die letzen verbliebenen Verspannungen aus Sirius Muskeln. „Soll ich sie dir schneiden?", fragt er unvermittelt, als er ein paar von Sirius Haaren zwischen den Fingern zwirbelt.

Sirius überlegt einen Moment. „Nein, ich möchte sie so lassen."

„Gut", antwortet Remus und greift nach der Shampoo-Flasche, die in Reichweite steht. „Ich wasche sie dir."

Sirius richtet sich ein wenig auf und spürte nur einen Augenblick später Remus' Finger an seinem Kopf und Nacken. Er spürt die sanften Berührungen seines Freundes, die zärtliche Massage, mit der Remus das Shampoo in Sirius Schulterlange Haare knetet. Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken und schließt die Augen. Er hört, wie Remus den Duschkopf von der Wandhalterung nimmt und fühlt dann das Wasser, das frisch, sauber und angenehm warm über seinen Kopf fließt. „Das tut gut", murmelt er seufzend.

Remus lässt das warme Wasser langsam von Sirius Kopf aus auf seine Schultern fließen und streichelt immer wieder über die geschundene Haut seines Freundes. Sein Blick heftet sich auf Sirius Nacken, er lehnt sich vor und zögert. Seine Lippen sind nur Millimeter von Sirius Haut entfernt und der Drang den Freund zu berühren wird beinahe übermächtig. Remus hielt inne, lässt das Wasser stetig über Sirius Rücken rinnen.

Sirius dreht seinen Kopf irritiert zur Seite. „Remus?", fragt er und spürt gleich darauf an seinem Rücken, das Remus erschrocken Luft holt. „Remus?", fragt er nun leiser und versucht, sich in der Badewanne umzudrehen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja", antwortet Remus bestimmt, nachdem er sicher ist, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er fasst Sirius' Schultern und drehte ihn zurück. Nachdem er das Wasser abgedreht hat, hängt Remus den Duschkopf zur Seite. Er sieht Sirius' Rücken einen Augenblick lang schweigend an, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Verlangen, seinen Freund zu _so _zu berühren und der Angst, es zu tun.

Doch bevor Sirius erneut versucht, sich umzudrehen, umschlingt Remus den schmalen Körper vor sich und lehnt seine Stirn an Sirius' Rücken an. Remus' Hände pressen sich auf Sirius Brust und Bauch und Remus erschaudert, als er Sirius raue Hände auf seinen Armen spürt.

„Was ist los mit dir, Moony?", fragt Sirius leise, löst Remus rechte Hand und küsst zaghaft und unglaublich zärtlich die empfindliche Stelle an der Innenseite des Handgelenks. Er spürt Remus Atem heiß gegen seinen Rücken wehen und immer schneller werden, während er weitere süße Küsse verteilt und Remus andere Hand mit seiner eigenen Linken umschließt.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst ...", hauchte der Werwolf, während ihm jeder von Sirius' Küssen einen Schauer über den Rücken schickt, der eine feine Gänsehaut hinterlässt. Er spürt seine Erregung, fühlt die Lust, die sich in seinem Körper aufbäumt.

„Ich dich auch Moony ... ich dich auch ...", antwortete Sirius, und fühlt gleich darauf, wie Remus eine Hand tiefer in das warme, Geborgenheit verheißende Wasser wandert.

Langsam und unendlich zärtlich streichelt er Remus über die Wange.

Er liegt einfach nur da. Der Werwolf atmet ruhig, und liegt angeschmiegt in den Armen des Mannes, den er so viele Jahre nicht gesehen hat. Remus ist so schön, findet Sirius. So schön, dass Sirius nach all diesen Jahren kein Auge zutun kann und ihn fortwährend anstarrt. Schlafen kann er nicht. Nicht in diesem weichen, gemütlichen Bett, das so unglaublich intensiv nach Remus riecht. Nicht nach dieser Nacht. Nicht nach diesem Wiedersehen.

**Ende**


End file.
